Loveless
by Bookworm2003
Summary: Loosely based with the WIKTT Marriage law thing. A new law pushes Hermione towards Snape, but she's in love with someone else. HPHG right now, but goes to SSHG First Fic! PLZ R&R! Ch.4 UP Harry's life is in your hands review to decide his fate!
1. Godric's Hollow

Loveless  
  
Disclaimer: ALL things that you recognize aren't mine, they belong to the genius J.K. Rowling herself, the woman as rich as the queen!!  
  
Chapter 1: Godric's Hollow and a new law  
  
It was a sunny day, clear and bright. In the little town of Godric's Hollow, something magical happened. A little house at the end of a road had a merry smoke billowing out of the chimney. It seemed to sweep away the cobwebs of sorrow that clung to the house for the past sixteen years. The neighbors looked out their windows with awe, for most remember the lovely couple that lived there last. The man was lean and tall with a mop of raven hair that's never kept, while his petite wife had flaming hair with eyes the color of emeralds. The neighbors looked out that day at the merry smoke and wondered if the Potters have come back from their grave, if they were back to pick up their lives where they left off. In fact, they seem to see James in the kitchen, making breakfast and Lily coming down the stairs, but it wasn't Lily, or James.  
  
~***~  
  
Seventeen-years-old Harry Potter looked out his window; it was a blessing that he is not with the Dursleys anymore. He was glad when he received a letter for claiming his parents' house. Godric's Hollow was a lovely little town. He had to admit that he felt very lonely when he thought about living alone in his parents' house, but he could not picture living with Ron in this place. It needed a feminine touch, and Hermione was the perfect person to bring it. Harry was relieved to find that she was able to come; she has been the best companion ever. She and Harry redecorated and refreshed the house but didn't change it as a whole, the result was a lively house that was as same as it was sixteen years ago. Even the pictures on the wall were the same, but not as dusty. However, it was haunting for Harry to live in his parents' house where the time seemed to stand still, so he and Hermione hung their pictures on the walls with his parents'. They belonged so well together that no one notices. Harry does, every day he feels that he and Hermione's relationship shifts a little, from friendship to something just a little more.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione loved the little town of Godric's Hollow. It was so different from London, it was so quiet and peaceful. The neighbors are nice, she thought it was nice to know her neighbors, unlike London. She loved the little house that she and Harry are living in, but sometimes at night, she feels quite frightened. It was like she was preserving ghosts in that house. Nothing in that house changed in sixteen years, maybe except a few pictures of her and Harry alongside those of his parents. Each and everyday, she grow closer to Harry, so much that she feared that their long- time friendship is dissolving piece by piece this summer.  
  
~***~  
The summer was quite uneventful. Harry and Hermione spent many days studying and keeping to themselves. Hermione found comfort in the small attic stacked with books. She also found comfort in a ghost living among the books. Lily came out and greeted her the first day she was there, she must say it gave her a fright, she ran down the steps screaming:  
  
"Harry!! I think I've met your mum!!"  
  
"Well," Harry said, "come and meet my dad as well"  
  
It seemed that the Potters still stayed in their house, well after they've died, Harry was extremely happy about this, but Hermione was so scared. Everyday she sees ghosts and spirits, she knows that she will go insane. She was so afraid that Harry found her outside his door one morning wear her pajamas and carrying a blanket.  
  
"I can not stay by myself at all!" she said as she went in.  
  
"So, are you staying with me?" Harry asked confusedly.  
  
"Yes," she said as she tidied up.  
  
Harry found her staying with him pleasant. Now he and Mione were together in the same room, everyday, it was better than anything he could ever imagine, now he need a way to tell her how he felt. How? He wondered to himself.  
  
Saturday found Harry rummaging in the attic, Mione was no where to he seen, she had gone home to see her parents. Harry rummaged through many trunks and found a small heart-shaped box. Perfect, he thought, just the right thing.  
  
Just as Hermione came through the door, with her hands full, an owl fluttered in with two heavy Hogwarts envelopes. Hermione opened hers calmly to find a supply list and a head girl badge. No surprise, Harry thought, she's perfect, as he slid his open. Out came a supply list and a gleaming HEAD BOY BADGE.  
  
Harry dropped the letter and the badge as he said unbelievingly, "but I wasn't even prefect."  
  
"You don't have to be prefect to be head boy." Hermione stated plainly.  
  
"Well, I can not believe this."  
  
"I can."  
  
~***~  
  
Sunday found Harry and Hermione laying in bed, entangled in each others' arms, fast asleep. An owl pecked impatiently at the window and Harry got up to open it, paid the owl and dropped the Sunday Prophet. Hermione sat up groggily and took the paper from Harry as he sat down, ready to sleep, then Hermione gasped and fainted. *  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
(A/n: so you think it's over right? NOT)  
  
Harry took the paper from Hermione. He was rather surprised at the large title above the ministry seal and a picture of Fudge, it said:  
  
New Law Imposed:  
Marriage Law. 


	2. Harry's Proposal

Loveless  
  
Chapter Two: Harry's Proposal  
  
" Oh honestly Mione," Harry said, "you could be such a drama queen when you want to."  
  
"Well," Hermione retorted, "you're not the one who will be married to some bloke by force."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, Mione, I'm a pureblood."  
  
The ministry has noticed that the purebloods have intermarried so much that they give birth to more and more squibs, still births, and children with mental illnesses or birth defects, so they are forcing purebloods and muggleborns together just so the wizarding population does not die down.  
  
"Harry," Hermione asked after thinking a while, "what do you mean?"  
  
" You'll see." Harry said mysteriously.  
  
~***~  
  
A couple of days later, at breakfast, a mini owl fluttered in with a letter addressed to Hermione. " Thanx, Pig." She said, as she opened the letter.  
  
" Oh my gosh, Harry, Ginny wants me to go to Grimmauld's Place, she is to bored, living with guys and all, you want to go?" Hermione said, all in one breath.  
  
" Sure," Harry said, "I don't mind."  
  
~***~  
  
Days later found Hermione and Harry outside the door to the Order, with bags in hand, knocking on the door. It opened only to reveal a darkened room, which looked like no one was in.  
  
"This is odd," Hermione said, "I told Ginny that we'd be here today."  
  
"Maybe we should try the Kitchen." Harry suggested.  
  
They followed familiar paths as they went deeper into the house.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps." Hermione said as they passed the mounted heads of the old house elves.  
  
Finally, they reached the kitchen, which, unlike always, was dark and deserted looking. But as Harry and Hermione stepped in, the lights flew on and revealed the entire order, and a big banner that said:  
  
CONGRATULATIONS HARRY AND HERMIONE : THE HEAD BOY AND GIRL!!!  
  
" SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as they embraced them, both who were still dazed.  
  
After a tearful reunion, everyone stood around them as if expecting something else, like a speech or something, Harry moved first. He moved right in front of Hermione and said:  
  
"There's something else to congratulate you on," he said, as he knelt down. He brought out a small, black velvet box, opened it and said: "Hermione, I love you, will you marry me?" (A/N: yes, yes, corny(!!)  
  
She covered her mouth and screamed, then she said, with every ounce of composure she can manage, "yes, yes, YES I WILL" as she embraced him, well more like jumped on him and kissed him. He placed the ring on her finger, it was so beautiful, but to her surprise, it sealed around her finger as soon as it was slipped on her finger.  
  
"W-What's going on, Harry?", Hermione asked confusedly.  
  
"It's called a promise ring," he explained, " it seals because it makes sure that you would marry me."  
  
" That's cool."  
  
~***~  
  
Unknown to the happy couple, behind the crowd, reality is revealed to be destined for them to part.  
  
"Do they not know the law, headmaster?" a familiar oily voice asked.  
  
"I believe that they are misunderstanding it, they feel that Harry is a pureblood." The headmaster replied.  
  
"Well, shall we tell them?" the oily voice asked.  
  
"No, not today, we shan't ruin this happy day for them." With that, the headmaster parted the crowd and went to congratulate the new couple, leaving the potions master to wonder for himself.  
  
(A/N: yeah, this chapter kinda sucked, but I promise to do better! Now, let's hit the review button!!!!!!! .. UM PLEASE?) 


	3. SURPRISES, surprises

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Dumbledore stepped through the crowd and toward the happy couple and congratulated them.  
  
"That is some ring Harry," he said as examined the ring on Hermione's finger.  
  
"It's a promise ring," Harry explained, "it means that we'll marry each other no matter what."  
  
With that, Harry and Hermione chatted to their friends all night and the party went on into the wee hours of the morning. But it really was some ring on Hermione's finger, four carat diamond, laced with rubies, with a gold band perfect for a Gryffindor. Dumbledore looked at it all night and in his mind, he recalled an equally brilliant girl wearing the same ring many, many years ago. Severus Snape also recalled the brilliant girl who wore the ring years before. It brought him a feeling of sorrow and loss that has been haunting him for the past sixteen years.  
  
~***~  
  
The smell of breakfast filled the air as the residents of Grimmauld Place rose reluctantly from their beds after the last night's partying.  
  
"Molly," Remus Lupin came into the kitchen and said, "I love summers here, the meals are so delicious."  
  
"Why, I'm very flattered," Molly Weasley said, "but I'm not cooking this morning."  
  
Soon, they were all seated to a hearty breakfast cooked by none other than Hermione, who in order to live up to her new role as future wife by getting up early and cooking.  
  
"So, that's why you're so healthy looking, Harry, eh?" joked Fred Weasley at breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, with this good of cooking, why don't you come and marry me, Hermione, I'm just as good looking as Harry." George joined in.  
  
A regal looking owl flew through the window while everyone was eating and no one noticed until Hermione screamed and fainted.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
(A/N: I love doing that!!!()  
  
It was Harry who took the letter first, it was addressed to Hermione, from none other than Malfoy.................. it was about the dratted Marriage Law.  
  
"Malfoy just proposed to 'Mione." Harry said with astonishment in his voice.  
  
"Well, tell him that you beat him to it." Ron said.  
  
" I'm afraid that Harry can't do that." Albus Dumbledore said as he came through the door and revived Hermione.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked  
  
"I shall tell you soon, but we shall hold a meeting first." Dumbledore replied.  
  
The order members held their meeting in the meeting room that had the door that won't let the old extendable ears through. So none of the children had any ideas what went on. But in the meeting a rather long discussion was going on.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Hermione is too brilliant to give to a Malfoy."  
  
"What we need to do is to get her with a pureblood that can out run Malfoy." Dumbledore said at last, " Do you have any idea what Voldemort need with Hermione, besides her brilliance, Severus?"  
  
"Yes, it had to do with her counter curse to the killing curse."  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he recalled the day, just last year, when Hermione came into his office just after she was attacked by death eaters in Hogsmeade. She had told him that she could slightly deflect a killing curse. A death eater shot a killing curse at her, but before she could respond, a shield shot out of her wand. It was very brief, but before the shield evaporated, she was able to move out of the way. They had practiced on bunnies in his office, but they always hopped away before the shield evaporated. (A/N: For Becca!!! The Bunnies!!!!)  
  
"So, the only way for her to be safe is if she marries a death eater?" Dumbledore asked, "that's what Voldemort wants?"  
  
"Yes, headmaster, he wants to keep Miss Granger under his thumb so that he could use her when he need to." Snape answered.  
  
"Well, it's settled then," Dumbledore said, "Severus, you will write a proposal letter for Hermione and ask her to marry you."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Snape exclaimed, "I will do no such thing."  
  
"Yes, you will." Dumbledore explained, "It is the only way for her to be safe."  
  
"Why not anyone else, why me?" He asked.  
  
"Because, your family is still quite respectable and old, perhaps better than the Malfoys." Dumbledore replies.  
After a long reasoning period, Snape finally agreed and went on to write the letter. While Dumbledore went to tell Hermione.  
  
" WHAT?!!?!!?!!?!!?" , she screamed, "I can't marry him. He's my teacher, it is strange, it is wrong, it can not happen!!!!!!!!!! What about Harry?"  
  
"We will find a way for you and Harry to get together, one way or another, the promise ring always gets its way." Dumbledore explained.  
  
~***~  
  
While in the library drafting his letter, Severus Snape stared out the window and thought about the mess that he just got himself into. Well, you did get what you wanted. He told himself. He didn't know when his feelings for the Granger girl changed from the hatred of the Gryffindor changed. But one day, he saw the girl in new lights, she was suddenly a vivacious beauty, not just a brainy know-it-all. Probably it was then, his feelings for the Granger girl changed. Now that his thoughts are collected, he bent over and began to write.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
(A/N TH.TH.TH.That's all folks, for now, but I need some more reviews, COME ON PEOPLE!!! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS WELCOMED!!!! PLZ REVIEW NOW!!!!)  
  
THANX to cyanide242 and whimsical lady, my first reviews !!!  
  
ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND BECCA FOR THE IDEAS!!!!!! 


	4. Isn't it Ironic?

Chapter 4 :Loveless (maybe I should change the title)  
  
By Bookworm2003  
  
Disclaimer: N/A I am J.K. Rowling!!!! HAHA NOT! Nothing you recognize belongs to me, so don't sue me.  
  
With the prospects of being with Harry and not having to marry Snape or Malfoy, Hermione was having a lovely summer. It was passing by rather rapidly with each day filled with happiness and love. She and Harry was growing closer and closer and they planned their wedding to be right after the Ministry repeals its heinous law, until then, she must pretend to be ready to marry Snape.  
  
On the other hand, Severus Snape has not had as good of a summer, primarily due to his new found attraction to the Granger girl. Each and every day was filled with dread of what would happen once school started. He couldn't see her everyday with Potter and not go insane, plus they are now the new Head Girl and Boy, meaning that they will have a whole tower to themselves, who knows what would happen. It was living his seventh year, seeing someone he cares about go to Potter, he could not stand it; he needed to escape from this whole thing.  
  
~***~  
  
September First was quite a busy day for everyone at Grimmauld Place as they all got ready for school; the really unexpected guest was Severus Snape, who swooped down upon them like an oversized bat with a surprising announcement.  
  
"Well," he said, in his usual voice, "I do have something for Miss Granger." And with that, he produced a box to Hermione.  
  
"Wow!" Hermione said in awe as she saw what was in the box. A flawless diamond ring shaped like a teardrop gleamed back at her. It was also in crested with perfect emeralds and the Slytherin House sign. "Um, Professor, I can't keep this as I already have an engagement ring."  
  
"It is required that you wear an engagement ring given to you by your fiancé." Snape said curtly.  
  
"Well," Hermione said as she cautiously placed the large ring on her other ring finger, "Thank you."  
  
When he left, Harry turned to Hermione and said, "He sounds like he is taking this seriously."  
  
"I think so too." Hermione said.  
  
"I hope he does not believe it, as he would be in for a big surprise." Harry said bitterly.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry." Hermione said, soothingly, "You are the only one for me."  
  
~***~  
  
"This year, due to all the tension, we will be taking Autumn Vacations as well as Christmas Vacations, and Easter Vacations, that way we will have more time to spend with our families especially on Halloween." The Headmaster said as his Start of Term speech wound down, "Now, tuck in."  
  
"I think we are having a ball at Grimmauld Place for Halloween." Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I hope so." Hermione said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Sure enough, several days later, a scarlet envelope arrived for Harry, Ron and Hermione which said the following:  
  
The Order gracious invites Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley to its Halloween Ball in honor of all the excitement that we have had in the past few months and to lessen the tensions. We hope that you will find time to attend.  
  
Best Regards  
  
The Order of the Phoenix  
  
P.S. Do well in school.  
  
"So," Hermione asked, "Should we go?"  
  
"Sure," Ron said, "after all, it is dedicated to you guys."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well," Ron replied, "they are celebrating recent excitements, you don't think that they are talking about your impending "marriage" to Snape, do you?"  
  
"No, I suppose not." Hermione said finally getting it.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked as he noticed that Harry hasn't talked for a while.  
  
"D'you think it is wise to say who the letter was from?" Harry said pointing at the signature.  
  
"Honestly," Hermione said, exasperatedly, "they would put a charm on it, and not wave it around."  
  
~***~  
  
The school year passed by quickly and soon, it was the time for their Autumn Vacation and the gang could hardly wait for the ball. Professor McGonagall came around and passed around the list for the people that want to stay in Hogwarts. When the vacation really started, Harry and Hermione took the Express to King's Cross and Apparated back to Godric's Hollow to get ready for the big event.  
  
~***~  
  
"Come on Hermione!" Harry yelled up the stairs for the third time, "We are going to me late!"  
  
"Alright, I'm ready." Hermione yelled back.  
  
When she walked down the stairs, Harry was in awe. He had never seen Hermione looking like that before. Her hair was twisted up nice and curly, not bushy, but silky and smooth. Her gown was blue and flowing with an open skirt, showing a fuchsia inner skirt and a fuchsia band across the waist. She was gorgeous.  
  
"Wow," Harry said, "You look--" He was interrupted by a loud bang at the door as it flew off it's hinges and a man stood at the doorway, it was all dark, but his red eyes shone through the darkness.  
  
"Well, well, well, isn't this nice." The man said as he walked through the door, "I thought I destroyed this little cottage."  
  
"Hermione, run and get some help." Harry whispered as Voldemort walked closer and closer.  
  
"Isn't this ironic?" He said in his high-pitched voice, "Exactly sixteen years ago, I was here and you father said the exact same thing, and perished right at this spot, are you ready to follow in his footsteps?"  
  
A pop broke the tension between them as Hermione Apparated from the cottage. "Well, it looks like your little girlfriend decided to desert you," Voldemort said as he laughed, "your mother was not as wise, she was too busy trying to protect you."  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione apparated in front of Grimmauld Place and walked through the door, it was very festive and everyone was happy to see her and asked where Harry was. "He's in trouble, Voldemort is there, please get some help!!" Hermione screamed frantically, "Someone please get some help!!" And then she apparated.  
  
Hermione reappeared in the cottage only to see Harry and Voldemort engaged in a heated duel, the house looked torn apart. "How lovely of you to join us," Voldemort said, as he fired a hex toward Harry, "Have no worries, I will not harm you, as you will be of great use to me, when you marry one of my Death Eaters, of course." When he said Death Eaters, about a dozen appeared, only to find themselves going against the same amount of people from the Order.  
  
"Now then Harry Potter," Voldemort said, "Prepare to follow in your father's footsteps." And with that, he raised his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra" And a stream of green light shot toward Harry. He was defenseless as the curse shot towards him; he could not move his arms, then, suddenly Hermione dove in front of Harry an swirled her wand so that a protective shield emerged from the tips of it, it was thin but it worked.  
  
"Now, silly girl, you don't think that your little protective charm is a match for Lord Voldemort, do you?" Voldemort said as he twirled his wand again, and a second light came out, this one stronger than the last. Hermione felt her energy drain as she tried again to strengthen her shield. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Harry's lifeless body covered with a glowing green light and the onyx eyes of her rescuer.......  
  
A/N: Well I'm done; now let's see how many people respond to that.  
-Bookworm2003  
  
P.S. If I don't get enough reviews, I'll leave Harry like that, and you'll never know what happens to him. (it might not be what you expect, so hit the review button now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	5. It's Hard to Live Without You

Loveless  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to a darkened room, not knowing what happened or how she got there. She tried to sit up, but she was sore all over. Then, all thoughts of the night before came to her, the party, the attack, and Harry. She wondered if he was okay as she did not remember anything after she saw him lying lifeless. _Maybe he's dead_, as soon as she thought that, she tried to shake the thought from her head, it's not possible, shut up brain, shut up.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, you're up." The serene voice of Albus Dumbledore washed over her, taking away all nasty thoughts. She knew that as long as he was there, no harm can befall Harry, at least she hoped so.  
  
"Um, professor, what happened to Harry? I don't remember." Hermione asked tentatively, in case it was very bad news.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, that is something you'll have to see for yourself." Dumbledore replied, the twinkle missing from his eyes.  
  
"I find that impossible as I barely sit up." Hermione said, still struggling.  
  
"I suppose that Severus can escort you, then." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Right on cue, Severus Snape came in, put his arms around Hermione and took her off the spring mattress. He was surprisingly gentle for an old git, and Hermione found herself drawing closer to him. _Stop it_, her brain commanded,_ he's your professor, it's wrong_. But before she could do anything else that her brain found scandalous, they arrived at Harry's door, where, unsurprisingly, Professor Dumbledore stood. He opened the door and led them in. Hermione freed herself from Snape's grasp and stumbled a few steps to the chair by Harry's bed. When, she saw him, she gasped and began to cry. His face was ashen, and lifeless, when she reached out to touch him, he was cold, but when she lightly touched his arm, she found a faint pulse, almost nonexistent.  
  
"Is...is...is he still alive?" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Yes," Professor Dumbledore replied, "but barely."  
  
"Will he be cured?" Hermione asked, half wanting to hear the answer, half afraid to hear it.  
  
"Well, he is definitely stunned beyond what we can repair, but I have faith. I have read about muggles who are also like him, some do recover, it would help if you talk to him a lot, I think he might be able to recover faster that way." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"How will I be able to talk to him, won't he be at St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We're going to move him back to Hogwarts, where some St. Mungo's Healers would be to help him." Dumbledore said, getting up, "Well, I must leave you now, lots of things to take care of and arrange, good day."  
  
Hermione waved good-bye to Dumbledore and looked down at Harry, trying not to cry. It was going to be hard. She half expected Snape to come and ruin the moment, but when she looked up, she found him staring blankly at Harry. As if he felt her gaze, he looked up and met it, and that's when it hit her. She didn't see the coldness in his eyes, the thing that she was so used to see, but something else, something completely different. Instead of seeing a pair of stone-cold and hard ebony eyes, she found herself falling into an endless abyss. Her heart flipped over and she was sure that she would die on the spot. _What are you doing?_ Her brain screamed. _Don't tell me that you like Snape, your PROFESSOR SNAPE, THE MAN OLD ENOUGH TO BE YOU FATHER, SNAP OUT OF IT HERMIONE, SHOW SOME COMMON SENSE!!!!!!!  
_  
"Are you ready to go, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked, right on cue.  
  
"Oh yes, of course."  
  
& & & & & & & & & & &

The next couple of days passed painfully slowly. The day that she arrived back at Hogwarts was the very worst. Everyone has heard about Harry's new condition and how the boy-who-lived was suddenly defeated by the Dark Lord. It was as if a cloud of gloom settled over Hogwarts, and the never ceasing rain only added more gloom. Everyone was quiet at the feast, ready to listen to what Dumbledore has to say.  
  
"Welcome back students, it's wonderful to see most of you back, unscathed." How could he be so calm? Hermione wondered as Dumbledore began his speech.  
  
"As many of you might know, our very own head boy has been the victim of a recent attack. He is in a condition unfit to return to school, but I have no plans of replacing the position. So, the Prefects will take on more duties." Dumbledore said, taking his seat. The students seemed rather unhappy at his very short speech, but their eyes lit up as he stood up again.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, I do not advise you to pester Miss Granger about these past few days as she has also suffered through some injuries, both physical, and mental. That is all, so enjoy the feast."  
  
Instead of eating the food Hermione felt the eyes of everyone upon her, some questioning, some knowing, and all eager for explanation.

__

_ She could hear the swish of his cloaks as he entered, though she could not see his face. All of her energy was concentrated on saving Harry and making sure that he does not die, though it seemed inevitable that he does. She felt all of her energy draining, but she also sensed another magical force close to her, protecting her, saving her. She felt her knees buckle beneath her as she began to blackout. She saw Harry, a figure glowing with green light, with green settling over him. But before her vision gave out completely, she saw the man who saved her, the abyss that she had fallen into.  
_  
Hermione woke up suddenly, her body drenched in cold sweat. She felt so alone, by herself in a tower. But then, she heard what Dumbledore told her... It would help if you talk to him. Telling herself that it was the right thing to do, Hermione got up and tiptoed to the Hospital Wing and into the room specially prepared for Harry. The sight of his lifeless figure made her eyes tear up, but she was determined to talk to him.  
  
"Hey, Harry." She said, taking his hand, trying to feel his presence, "how are you doing? I'm not very well."

_I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

"I'm afraid Harry, afraid that you'll die, afraid that we'll lose."

__

__

_And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave_  
  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here  
_  
_And it won't leave me alone  
  
_

"Harry, why, why did this have to happen, why couldn't we live happily together?"

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Harry, I feel that this is something that I can't get over, I can't live everyday, after seeing you almost dead."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
_

"Harry, everyday that I try to live normally, the memories overtake me. All those times that we outdone Voldemort, all those years when I thought that you might not live to see another day, and now I fear that it might be happening."

_You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

"Harry, you have no idea how much everyone wanted to know what happened to you. I couldn't tell anyone, not even Ron or Ginny, it just hurts too much."

_Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me_

"You don't know how excruciating these past few days have been. I feel like I have lived through an eternity, I can't sleep, I can't concentrate, I can only think about you."

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Harry, I don't know how I'm ever going to get over this. I feel like I can't."  
  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along_  
  
"Harry, living in the tower by myself is too lonely. I'm probably going to drop my position soon. I can't handle this, oh, Harry, please, just answer me... I'm so alone." And with that, Hermione buried her face in Harry's sheets and cried.  
  
Unknown to her, Severus Snape stood outside the door, listening to her pain and hearing her anguish. It was strange, but he felt that this great tragedy brought him closer to the Granger girl. He also felt a twinge of guilt in not feeling sad enough about this event.  
  
A/N: Wow, that was long, and sad, and pathetic. Oh well. The song, "My Immortal" by Evanescence, is obviously not mine as is the whole Harry Potter thing. Anything you might recognize is not mine. Reviews very much welcomed, but I won't grovel for it, okay, maybe for a little while.  
  
XOXOXOXO  
  
Bookworm2003 


End file.
